Fuyu no Hana
by CMXC
Summary: Shy Mari loves flowers, especially the mythical winter flower, Fuyu no Hana. So what happens when her secret crush, Allen Walker knows of this? Sadly, I don't own any D.Gray man stuff, except the OC character for my friend, Mari. Songfoc, please no flames


This is dedicated to a special friend of mine… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from , except the OC Character for my friend, Mari and the poem I created.

**Fuyu no Hana**

"Mari-chan! Mari-chan!"

A ginger-pink haired girl with emerald eyes turned around to see a white-haired boy waving his hand from a distance.

"Are you coming for lunch?" The boy asked as he made his way to the green meadow field full of pastel coloured flowers, where Mari sat on the spot of soft grass. Her ponytail blew in the wind and her dainty yellow shirt and pink shorts ruffled along with her pale skin.

_How long has it been since then?_

_As time passes by_

_I watch the clouds up high_

_Only to see your face again  
_

"Later… I want to see the sky," Mari said as she gazed at the fluffy clouds that floated across the blue clear sky.

_I can't bear to forget you_

_Your smile and warm gentle eyes  
_

"Cloud-watching again?" The boy smiled as he spoke.

_If only you could see_

_These feelings… I had for you  
_

"Yup! Want to join me Allen-kun?" Mari patted on the spot beside her. The boy's eyes sparkled with glee and he quickly sat beside her. They lay on the grass in the middle of the flower meadow, watching clouds of various fluffy sizes pass by. Mari has became friends with Allen Walker when the exorcists came to her hometown and saved it from the Akumas. Thanks to him, everything became peaceful again.

"Look Allen-kun!" Mari exclaimed and pointed to one of the clouds in the sky, "That cloud looks like a cotton candy!"

"Man… I wish I can grab it and eat it now…" Allen sighed.

Mari stared at the clouds once more and a hushed silence followed.

"Ermm…Allen-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you…something…"

"What's that?" Allen looked over to her with a curious look on his face.

_I'm falling for you_

_And I can't bear to forget you_

_Your smile fades to the clouds above_

_Oh how I miss you  
_

Mari blushed and remained silent again. Her hair flowed along with the soft wind as she turned her beet-root face to Allen.

"Allen-kun, I-

_ GGRrrroooOOOOWWwwwlll…._

An awkward silence passed by as Allen's stomach growled loudly.

"Ah! I forgot about lunch…" Allen grimaced upon remembering food.

_Your laughter echoes in my mind_

_I pray that you would stay by my side  
_

Mari couldn't help but giggle as Allen's stomach growled again in dismay. She gazed over to the flowers in the field that bloomed early in spring. Allen noticed the flowers and smiled.

"They are pretty aren't they?" Allen smiled gently.

Mari gave a shy nod and went over to pick one.

"I love flowers, they bring joy and happiness to people," Mari sighed, "If only I could find _that_ flower…"

_You remind me of winter_

_But the warmth of your hand _

_Shows a gentle fire in you_

_That keeps me warm _

_During the cold winter storm  
_

"Which one?" Allen asked.

"_Fuyu no Hana, _it's a winter flower that blooms once during winter in the mountains here. I heard that it is a flower made of ice that never melts…"

Allen remained silent.

"…But it's just a silly myth! So I don't worry about it!" She smiled cheerfully, but Allen could detect a hint of sadness.

"ALLEN!!! LUNCH-TIME!!"

Allen almost had a heart-attack when Lavi yelled into his ear. Mari giggled again as Allen angrily chased Lavi back to the house.

"BEEF-STEAKS! SOBA! SANDWICHES! BBQ CHICKEN! COME GET THEM ALLEN!" Lavi laughed as he rushed into the Mari's house. Kanda shook his head with an annoyed sigh as Allen's figure came closer to the house from afar.

"Hurry up, Bean sprout!" Kanda groaned, "The food is getting cold..."

"BA-KANDA!! IT'S ALLEN!"

Mari watched Allen speed up to the door and bang Kanda's head against it roughly.

"BEAN-SPROOOOUT!!!!" Kanda roared and chased Allen into the house in anger, swinging his sword wildly with a HUGE anime vein ready to rip itself out of his forehead. Mari sighed and entered the house as she saw life in the once dull cottage house of hers. Lavi sat on the chair with bread in his hand, laughing away as Allen ducked the incoming slashes of Kanda's sword.

'There goes the furniture....' Mari thought as Kanda hacked away one of the wooden chairs in fury.

_This love of mine_

_Is so hidden_

_Fragile like glass _

_And innocent as snow_

Soon night came, and Allen had to report back to the Black Cross Organization.

"You will come back and visit Allen-kun?" Mari asked with sad eyes.

"Of course! I'll come back Mari-chan!" Allen smiled, "It's a promise!"

_I'm so lost_

_I'm so confused_

_I don't know what to do  
_

Months passed by and winter soon came. Everyday, Mari hoped and prayed for Allen's safety in his missions. Despite the fact that she is starting to miss the boy with hair as white as snow.

"Allen-kun…" She clasped her hands tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as she prayed once more.

"Please come back soon!"

_I wish to see you again_

_Your soft eyes and smile_

_The pain in my heart aches_

_And it piles on and on_

_Like the falling snow_

_Frozen tears of heaven's eyes  
_

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and quickly went to open it. Mari gasped as she recognized the face of the visitor.

"Hey…Mari-chan."

Mari stared in shock to see Allen again, wearing the black and silver exorcist uniform and his face carrying the same warm smile.

"I got something for you too," He said and stretched his hands out, opening them to reveal a flower made of ice that shone like a glimmering crystal.

"Allen-kun…" Mari felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Silly Mari-chan, I promised to come back right?" Allen chuckled.

_So please come back soon_

_Because I miss you_

_My Fuyu no Hana…_


End file.
